


I'm Trying To Stand

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Prompto Spoilers, M/M, chapter 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: A quick fill for the kink meme that I liked enough to upload here.http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6052369#cmt6052369Cor has confusing feelings about Prompto after rescuing him.





	I'm Trying To Stand

### But I Keep Falling

  
  
“I don't understand.” Prompto was on the verge of tears, he thought he was doing everything right. The evening had been going well. Hadn't it?  
  
“I just can't do this Prompto. I can't.”   
  
“But...”   
  
“It's not right Prom.” And Cor had that horrible face again. The one that made Prompto feel like all of his organs where being liquefied.   
  
“Why?” That was it, Prompto lost it. Tears trailed down freckled cheeks pooling and collecting underneath his chin. He loved Cor, and from how he understood it, Cor loved him too. At least, it seemed that way. Every time Prompto made a step to try to get closer, Cor always pushed him away.   
It hurt.   
  
Too much.   
  
Prompto felt like he was trapped in an unending cycle. He'd do something romantic and heartfelt. Cor would accept it. They would get closer. Cor would reject him. They'd spend a few days not interacting until eventually they started talking again and the whole ordeal would start over.   
  
He wished he Cor would just send him away, it would be easier. He wished there was something about himself that were different, that would make Cor stop rejecting him. He wished he could simply understand why. Why Cor kept doing this. Even with his limited understanding of relationships he could tell there was something there, something barely tangible that slipped through his grasp every time he tried to reach for it.   
  
Why?  
  
So now, he was sat, topless straddling Cor's lap. In tears. Feeling pathetic.   
  
He hadn't even been the one to initiate it. He felt maybe, this time. Just maybe.   
  
But no. It was the same as always.   
  
He slowly got up, collected his shirt and headed towards his room. Ready for another bout of isolation. How is it possible that living with the one you admire the most in the whole world could be so terrifying.   
  
Prompto was beginning to give up.   
  
\----  
  
Cor didn't chase after the boy, he didn't move. He just lay there his erection feeling heavy, inappropriate, disgusting.   
  
He couldn't keep doing this.   
  
There was no one in the world that he could possibly confide in.  
  
Somehow it was possible for him to feel this, fatherly pride and, intense lust towards the same individual.   
  
Bile burned heavy in the back of his throat threatening to rise.   
  
He couldn't keep doing this.   
  
It wasn't fair to Prompto, this tangled heap of feelings. Was it crueller to keep pushing him away? He'd tried denial. He'd tried that. It. Just. Doesn't. Work.   
  
The power dynamic was Cor's main issue. He wasn't sure if he would be technically abusing Prompto. Yes, Prompto had his own free will. But remnants of his training remained, to be subservient. Never to question one's superiors. Those traits were still there, underneath it all. How did Cor know when he was going to cross that line?   
  
And Prompto is young, he was only around fifteen when Cor rescued him. Since then three years had passed. And it that time something dark had developed within Cor. Watching someone go through puberty and come out the other side was supposed to make you feel proud, not-   
  
This. Confusing horrible mess.   
  
He couldn't keep doing this.   
  
He couldn't keep doing this.   
  
He couldn't possibly...  
  
  


### Everything Looks Different From The Ground.

  
  
Prompto looked apprehensive.   
  
Cor had come to him, and told him everything.   
  
“How do I know it won't be the same as always?” Prompto probed. He had to make sure, although this brutal honesty was new. Prompto still didn't quite fully comprehend but he had at least a grasp of the situation. Although the explanation didn't hold much importance to him he could see that these issues were deeply troubling to Cor.   
  
“I guess you won't. I've given you no reason to trust me. If this goes wrong then you'll probably have to move out. Regis had assured me that you'll always have a home here in Insomnia.”  
  
“Okay? So, say that I do trust you, what's next?” Prompto was still guarded, but he could feel that dangerous emotion, hope. Hope was coming back to him.   
  
“We take it slowly, at first. Just let whatever feelings we have for each other play out. Hopefully, they'll become something... permanent.” Cor swallowed audibly.  
  
Prompto could tell that it had taken a lot for Cor to get to this point. And despite wanting to rush head first into everything he'd ever fantasized about he managed to restrain himself. He didn't want Cor to push him away again. Ever.  
  
He slowly moved closer to where Cor was standing and wrapped his arms around the larger man.   
  
“Is this okay?” He checked, not wanting to overstep Cor's boundaries.   
  
“Yes.” Cor sighed out a long breath, it sounded as though that breath had been trapped inside Cor for eternity. Prompto noticed Cor relaxing into his embrace.   
  
He felt.  
  
Happy.   
  
\----  
  
Cor was certain he was going to be punished, like the Astrals might smite him at any given moment for his transgressions. But he pushed that aside. He'd somehow managed to convince himself that being with Prompto was better than not. Somehow. But doubts still whirled around in his mind endless. Dragging him into spirals, which ironically, the only escape from was Prompto's smile, laughter, and their warm embraces.  
  
It was true that their days were a lot easier living together now than ever before. They spent their evenings cuddling, sharing chaste kisses. Going slowly.   
  
Their relationship felt natural and easy. Cor's hang ups started to slowly erode though, he couldn't tell if that was because he was falling further into some kind of twisted way of thinking or if it was because their relationship wasn't actually ever going to be a bad thing.   
  
On this particular evening Prompto had fallen asleep on Cor's chest whilst they had been watching the nature channel. Cor stroked Prompto's hair absent mindedly whilst he looked down on his sleeping partner.   
  
It was peaceful.  
  
He was sure that eventually he could be...  
  
Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the same universe as my other fic. I just needed to get the thoughts out of my head after this prompt caught my attention.
> 
> I hope someone likes it!


End file.
